Sueños sin recordar
by nikachan123
Summary: Porque a todos nos pasa a veces que nos despertamos sin recordar lo que hemos soñado y aunque odiamos que nos pase eso, quizá y sólo quizá, a veces sea mejor así. Oneshot de DracoHermione dedicado a Valeria por ser su cumpleaños, felicidades!


**Hola a todos!!! Bueno, este es un oneshot dedicado a Valeria por ser hoy su cumpleaños, así que muchas felicidades, guapa!!**

**Me la encontré el otro día por el Messenger y me pidió si podía hacerle un oneshot como regalo; bajo ciertos requisitos: que hablara de Draco – Hermione, que estuviera relacionado de algún modo con mi fic "Amor en riesgo" y en el que Draco se mostrara un poquito posesivo y celoso.**

**El resultado: Sueños sin recordar. Porque a todos nos pasa a veces que nos despertamos sin recordar lo que hemos soñado y aunque odiamos que nos pase eso, quizá y sólo quizá, a veces sea mejor así.**

**Espero que os guste a todos. Un besito y una vez más Valeria, muchas felicidades y que cumplas muchos más años!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**

SUEÑOS SIN RECORDAR

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el incesante ruidito característico del despertador sobre la mesita. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, la mano fuerte, de dedos largos y uñas perfectamente cuidadas, apareció de debajo de las sábanas para apagar el ruido con un gruñido. Dos minutos más tarde, seguía en la cama.

De hecho, hubiera seguido en la cama si no hubiera sido por aquel pequeño ruido que parecía estar taladrándole la cabeza. Gruñó de nuevo mientras tomaba el teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche y miró el número que parpadeaba en color verde antes de descolgar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó de mala manera.

La voz de Blaise le contestó al otro lado, bastante más despejado y despierto que él y con su habitual, estaba seguro, sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te he despertado Draco?

-Anoche estuve hasta las cuatro en la oficina, así que sí, me has despertado –carraspeó y respiró profundamente, consciente de que Blaise no iba a colgar para volver a dejarle dormir aunque fueran unos minutos más-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos turno de vigilancia en media hora, así que saca el trasero de la cama y ven para la facultad de medicina ya.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué nosotros?

Su pregunta era en cierto modo comprensible, eran dos de los más jóvenes de la Orden, la organización secreta del FBI de la muy pocos conocían su existencia. Los turnos de vigilancia solían hacerlos los veteranos o, en el caso de que hubiera alguien con menos experiencia, como era su caso, solían hacer esos turnos con un veterano, pero no solían ordenar, bajo ningún concepto, a dos novatos a ello.

-Piensan que podremos mezclarnos mejor con los estudiantes –le comunicó Blaise-. Te espero, no tardes. Y trae café, hace frío –anunció antes de colgar.

Draco Malfoy, de veinte años se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono. ¿Desde cuándo Blaise le colgaba? Él era quién le colgaba a Blaise, no al revés, nunca había sido al revés y siempre había estado todo bien, así que no entendía por qué Blaise había decidido colgarle él.

-Seguramente porque aún estás dormido… -se dijo a sí mismo.

Respiró profundamente antes de levantarse de la cama apartando las sábanas grises con ribeteado en negro, tan desnudo como se había acostado y mientras caminaba sobre la moqueta verde hacia el baño frunció el ceño. No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado y por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que le hubiera gustado recordarlo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras abría el grifo de la ducha, con un poco de suerte, el sueño volvería a repetirse… algún día.

Se duchó dejando caer el agua sobre su cuerpo y su cabello mientras repasaba mentalmente los informes que había redactado la noche anterior junto a Severus Snape en la oficina. Odiaba redactar informes, peor sabía que eran necesarios para mantener las cosas en orden, pese a eso, seguía odiándolos. A él no le gustaba estar en la oficina, era un hombre de acción. Tenía reflejos ágiles, era bueno con las armas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y un perfecto estratega que sabía ver con frialdad donde los demás sentían impulsos de actuar.

El vapor del agua caliente había inundado el baño cuando cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de las caderas; aún así, el hombre en el que se había convertido, se miró al espejo y con una mueca de satisfacción, lo limpió con la mano para ver la imagen que el cristal le devolvía.

A sus veinte años estaba mejor que nunca y era algo que sabía perfectamente y de lo que estaba orgulloso. El cabello rubio platino caía sobre sus ojos con elegancia, unos ojos grises claros que recordaban al color del mercurio; una piel blanca y perfecta, unas espaldas anchas, una cintura estrecha y unos abdominales marcados por las horas que se pasaba en el gimnasio. Era perfecto y se alegraba de ello.

Haber crecido en un orfanato le había dado la oportunidad de saber cómo no quería ser. No quería ser como los educadores, por llamarlos de alguna forma, insistían siempre en que él sería… Cuando Severus apareció en el orfanato diciendo que era su padrino y que se lo llevaba, Draco Malfoy lo supo. Supo que jamás sería un vago, ni un estúpido, ni un idiota incapaz de hacer nada bueno. Él no quería ser así y no iba a serlo. Él iba a ser perfecto y si para eso tenía que construir un muro de hielo alrededor, lo haría.

Terminó de secarse el cabello con otra toalla y caminando hacia el cuarto de nuevo y sacando la ropa que iba a ponerse del gran armario empotrado de su piso, iba repasando mentalmente el informe de Granger. Apostaría su nuevo coche deportivo a que era a ella a quien tenían que vigilar. Después de todo, no podría tratarse de nadie más si tenían que ir a la facultad de medicina.

Frunció el ceño cuando se deshizo de la toalla y se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones negros. Granger. No le gustaba. O precisamente quizá ese era el problema. La había estado vigilando en varias ocasiones y cada vez que lo hacía era como si aprendiera algo nuevo, algo distinto… Era… raro.

Se ajustó la sobaquera con el arma asegurada sobre la camisa de lino blanca y a continuación la chaqueta de la cazadora tejana sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Granger hacía que tuviera ganas de mandar bastante lejos el muro de hielo que había a su alrededor y no le gustaba en absoluto aquello.

Se había dado cuenta en los últimos días, aunque en un principio había querido creer que no era nada y que seguramente sólo era una indigestión por algo que había comido en alguno de esos restaurantes a los que Blaise siempre le insistía para ir y a los que tanto Theo como él parecían tenerle auténtica alergia, había acabado aceptando la realidad.

Y la realidad era muy simple.

Tomó la cartera y las llaves del apartamento y el coche antes de salir por la puerta.

La realidad era que esa chica conseguía romperle todos los esquemas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El frío estaba presente en la calle y Draco maldecía a cada paso que daba mientras sentía como el único calor que su cuerpo tenía en aquellos momentos era el de los dos cafés que llevaba en las manos, servidos en dos vasos de plástico con estúpidas decoraciones en rojo y dorado. Odiaba el rojo y el dorado, le parecía una combinación de un gusto horrible.

Llegó a la esquina donde Blaise le esperaba, feliz como siempre, mientras vigilaba la facultad de medicina de Londres.

-Buenos días –canturreó feliz Blaise al divisarlo-. ¡Café! –y antes de que el rubio pudiera evitarlo, él ya le había quitado uno de los vasos y se lo estaba bebiendo agradeciendo mentalmente que Draco le hubiera puesto más azúcar de la cuenta, sabiendo lo goloso que era.

-¿Algo interesante? –preguntó Draco apoyándose en la pared de enfrente y mirando hacia la entrada de la facultad de medicina donde algunos alumnos hablaban animadamente antes de entrar en clase.

-¿A parte de que ya ha entrado y salido un par de veces? –preguntó Blaise divertido-. Nada, sólo un par de chicos que se han acercado a hablar con ella –comentó con aire casual.

Draco miró a su amigo para saber si hablaba en serio o era una broma como la mayoría de las veces. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser amigo de Blaise siendo tan diferentes, Blaise era moreno pero era suave y dulce con la gente, él era rubio y bajo su apariencia angelical había un diablo de ojos grises capaz de taladrar a cualquiera con su mirada.

-¿Algo raro en ellos?

Blaise sonrió divertido sabiendo que lo que Draco acababa de preguntar era "¿sabes para que se han acercado a ella?"

-Nada fuera de lo común, un poco de coqueteo, pero nada más –comentó Blaise de forma casual dejando el café sobre el bordillo del pequeño muro que había a sus espaldas.

-Traje la cámara –afirmó mientras se la mostraba y la sacaba de la funda.

Draco asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención. Vio como Blaise tomaba un par de fotografías que seguramente luego incluirían en el informe. Era lo que tenían que hacer, vigilarla a ella, vigilar su entorno, vigilar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

-Hoy está más bonita, ¿verdad? –comentó Blaise.

Blaise disparó una vez más el flash simulando hacer una fotografía del edificio. Draco sólo gruñó mientras daba otro sorbo a su café, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de Granger.

Hermione Granger. La número uno de la clase en el instituto, en la secundaria, en primaria… incluso en párvulo; y por supuesto la primera de su clase en la carrera de medicina que estaba estudiando.

Vestía como siempre, pantalones tejanos normales, botas de medio tacón, jersey blanco de cuello vuelto y mangas largas y encima una chaqueta en un tono verde que hacía destacar su cabello de rizos recogido en un moño alto despeinado que daba la sensación de que se lo había hecho deprisa y corriendo para que no le molestase en clase.

Aún así, tuvo que admitir que Blaise tenía razón. Aquel día, Granger se veía más bonita de lo normal… más… feliz…más radiante. Pero no, no era sólo Granger. Había algo diferente en ella.

Seguramente acababa de recibir una buena noticia, un diez en un examen o en un trabajo o en alguna práctica o simplemente una felicitación por parte de algún profesor. La había seguido durante bastante tiempo para empezar a entender a esa chica. Perfeccionista. Seguramente esa era la palabra que la definía.

La había visto fruncir el ceño después de enterarse de una nota inferior a un nueve sobre diez, después de que un trabajo no saliera tan perfecto como ella esperaba, después de que su bata de prácticas no estuviera tan limpia como ella quería que estuviera. Era curioso ver como insistía en que todo lo que la rodeaba fuera perfecto mientras que a ella le daba igual su apariencia, aunque ésta fuera, simplemente perfecta.

Siempre parecía tan feliz, tan alegre, tan… tan llena de vida que Malfoy no lograba entender cómo podía sonreír siempre a pesar de los malos tragos que había sufrido y que aún sufría. Escuchaba constantes comentarios y sabía de los rumores que circulaban por la facultad y que la relacionaban a ella con ciertos asuntos turbios y profesores mal relacionados y no le gustaba escucharlos, y sentía una imperiosa necesidad, cuando los escuchaba, de proteger a aquella chica de todo ello.

Protegerla de las palabras, de los comentarios hirientes, de las miradas obscenas, de las burlas, de las miradas acusadoras… de todo, incluso de protegerla de la lluvia y el aire cuando estos eran incontrolables.

Un chico se acercó a saludarla y Draco frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que daría cualquier cosa por saber de qué estaban hablando y por qué tenían que estar tan juntos para hablar de algo. Si tenían frío que se pusieran otra chaqueta, por todos los diablos…

-¿Te ocurre algo Draco? –él le miró-. Apenas has hablado desde que has llegado.

-Estoy cansado Blaise, sólo eso –mintió mientras apretaba el vaso de café con demasiada fuerza en su mano. ¿Quién diablos era ese y por qué la estaba abrazando de aquel modo?

Su mente se detuvo un segundo, ¿qué acababa de pensar? Era estúpido haber pensado algo así, era estúpido pensar siquiera en pensar algo así… Había sonado como si… como si estuviera ¿celoso? Frunció el ceño. Él no se ponía celoso.

No se había puesto celoso en su vida, nunca, jamás y mucho menos por una chica a la que no conocía salvo por haberla tenido vigilada por orden de sus superiores. Era una idea estúpida. Miró el vaso de café. Seguramente los dibujos en dorado y rojo estaban provocando que tuviera una reacción alérgica o algo así. Era la única explicación a su repentino dolor de estómago y al nudo de su garganta.

Decidió que sería bueno desviar la mirada antes de que Blaise hiciera alguno de sus comentarios burlones; no estaba de humor y seguramente lo pagaría con el chico.

-¿Ese no es Morgan?

Draco dio un sorbo al vaso de plástico mientras miraba en la dirección que su amigo le indicaba y frunció el ceño mientras asentía levemente, agradeciendo el café caliente en una mañana fría como aquella, en dirección al nuevo chico que se había acercado a la chica.

-Sí, ¿qué diablos hace con Granger?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Serán amigos.

Pero Draco le miró burlón y Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Draco, es posible que lo sean… después de todo, tienen conocidos comunes y si no recuerdo mal, antes de que Morgan pasara unos meses en la cárcel por aquel robo y manipulación de pruebas, ambos pertenecían al mismo grupo de investigación de la facultad, ¿no crees que en ese tiempo pudieran haber sido amigos?

-No.

Blaise miró a Draco enarcando una ceja. Aquella había sido una respuesta corta y seca incluso para Draco Malfoy, pro no insistió más. Sabía cuándo debía mantenerse callado con el rubio y francamente, que estuviera con el ceño fruncido y la mirada intentando fulminar a Morgan no era una buena señal para seguir insistiendo. Sonrió divertido, parecía que estuviera celoso… pero cualquiera que pensara eso debía estar loco.

Draco Malfoy no se ponía celoso. Nunca. Y mucho menos por alguien que estaba en vigilancia. ¿Verdad?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero su teléfono le interrumpió. Draco frunció más el ceño. ¿Por qué Granger asentía y se iba con Morgan? Aquello no le gustaba.

Y no era por el hecho de que Donovan Morgan era atractivo, al menos eso decían Tonks y Ginevra; ni tampoco era por el hecho de que él hubiera pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, ni mucho menos porque ella parecía divertida y sonreía. No era por nada de eso.

Aquello no le gustaba porque Morgan era un idiota integral de la cabeza a los pies, que estaba siendo vigilado por la policia, la INTERPOL y a Orden del Fénix desde que había salido de la cárcel ya que se creía que podía tener contactos con ciertos miembros de la mafia.

Por eso no le gustaba. Porque Hermione Granger era muy confiada e ingenua y porque por alguna maldita razón, la vocecita que le gritaba en su cabeza "tienes que protegerla de ese estúpido" no se callaba.

-Redada en casa de los Mcgonen –informó Blaise colgando el teléfono y guardándolo de nuevo-. ¿Vas tú?

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza con la mirada aún clavada en la pareja del otro lado de la calle.

-Ve tú –Blaise le miró suspicaz-. Yo me encargo de Granger.

-Draco…

Y ambos entendían el tono de advertencia en la voz del moreno. Draco, ten cuidado. Draco, vigila lo que haces. Draco, no es buena idea. Draco, olvídalo. Pero igual que ambos sabían aquello, también sabían otra cosa, que Blaise no dejaría de advertirle de aquel modo y que Draco no haría caso de su advertencia.

-Sólo vete –añadió el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar cruzando la carretera con su soltura y elegancia innata.

Cuando giró la esquina en pos de la pareja sonrió a medias, pues casi podía en su cabeza a un Blaise gruñón con el ceño fruncido y resoplando, pero después de todo, obedeciendo.

La sonrisa se desvaneció en sus labios tan rápido que nadie hubiera podido afirmar que la hubiera habido en algún momento. A unos metros de donde estaba él, Morgan sonreía de forma seductora a Granger y él conocía esa sonrisa perfectamente porque él la había utilizado cientos de veces. Frunció el ceño y lo frunció aún más cuando ella se mostró en cierto modo, esquiva y reticente, a aceptar las atenciones de Morgan.

Y entonces lo sintió. Viéndoles a unos metros de donde estaba él, viéndoles tan juntos, viéndolo a él sonreír y a ella negar con cierta suavidad y elegancia que parecía innata. Entonces, y sólo entonces fue cuando por primera vez en su vida lo sintió y fue plenamente consciente de ello. Sintió aquel impulso.

No era el impulso de proteger a los que eran más débiles que él. No era ese impulso que había adquirido en el orfanato para que los mayores no se aprovecharan los más pequeños. No era eso, había algo más… había algo diferente…

Era el impulso de querer alejarla de él, de lograr que él apartara sus manos de los hombros de ella, las ganas de golpearle, las ganas de apuntarle con su arma y asustarle lo suficiente para que tomara el primer avión rumbo a Australia o Alaska con tal de que Morgan no volviera a acercarse a Granger nunca más.

Era el instinto de protección. De protegerla a ella. Sólo a ella. Un instinto que había salido a flote cuando había visto como Morgan apresaba a Granger entre la pared y su propio cuerpo y que había crecido al ver que ella intentaba apartarle con el ceño fruncido como si le diera miedo algo, sin que Morgan se apartara.

Y, seguramente por primera vez en toda su vida, Draco Malfoy no actuó como un agente de policía, sino como lo que nunca reconocería que era en aquellos momentos, un hombre celoso.

No fue consciente de cuando atravesó la distancia que los separaba, ni de cuando cargó contra Morgan, ni de cuando forcejeó con él hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared, de espaldas a él ni de cuando Granger pareció quedarse sin saber reaccionar. Ni siquiera fue consciente de las palabras que surgieron de su boca cuando le habló de forma venenosa a Morgan.

-Aléjate de ella –le gruñó aprisionándole contra la pared-. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Granger, te juro que los siete meses de cárcel serán un paseo comparado con lo que tengo pensado, ¿entiendes?

Morgan le miró. Draco Malfoy no era conocido por amenazar en vano ni por ser benevolente; más bien todo lo contrario. Ni siquiera se atrevió a contradecirle. La mirada de Malfoy fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que todo lo que dijera únicamente podría empeorar la situación y que le sería más favorable mantener la boca cerrada.

-Lárgate –le espetó el agente empujándolo hacia la salida de la bocacalle. Se giró hacia la chica que lo miraba sin llegar a entender a ciencia cierta qué había ocurrido allí. Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros mentalmente al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. La primera regla era "no delatarte nunca a un vigilado". Pero ¿desde cuándo le importaban a él las reglas?-. Y en cuanto a ti, será mejor que tengas más cuidado con quién vas a una bocacalle alejada de todos –la reprendió con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo-. Que tengas buenos días.

Se estaba pateando mentalmente por hacer dicho algo tan realmente estúpido como aquello cuando pasó junto a ella y en una fracción de segundo, la mano de Granger se había estirado hacia él.

-Espera…

Le sujetó de la manga de la chaqueta como si se estuviera aferrando a una tabla de madera en medio de un naufragio, como si aquel agarre fuera lo único que le permitía estar bien, estar centrada, estar segura de lo que hacía, o quizá no.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó demasiado bruscamente mirando a la chica.

-Gracias… -dijo simplemente la joven con una sonrisa sincera.

Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, demasiado pendiente de los ojos de ella brillando de nuevo, Hermione se había alzado de puntitas y le había besado en la mejilla con tanta suavidad y ternura que Draco apenas había sentido un ligero roce.

Malfoy no le dijo nada pero no le permitió separarse de él cuando ella se empezó a alejar. Sentir los labios de Granger en su mejilla le había hecho sentir… bien. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver un brillo de confusión en ellos. No le dio tiempo a pensar porque él tampoco estaba pensando cuando la sujetó con una mano por la cintura y bajó la cabeza en un movimiento rápido atrapando los labios de ella bajo los suyos propios.

Miel y canela. A eso sabían sus labios. Dulces, picantes y jugosos. Atrayentes, puros, únicos. Había besado a cientos de chicas durante su adolescencia pero todos los besos habían sido mecánicos y sin sentido para él. Pero aquel beso… estaba despertando algo dentro de él que no sabía cómo explicar, cómo expresar.

Algo que nacía en su estómago y que subía por su garganta para explotar en su boca, como una oleada de sensaciones y sabores y sentimientos entremezclados, continuos y a la vez disparejos, como algo que quería que se terminara y al mismo tiempo algo que no quería que acabara nunca.

Y definitivamente que ella estuviera respondiendo a su beso no le facilitaba las cosas demasiado.

Rompió el beso a desgana. Sabiendo que de un momento a otro Blaise le llamaría o quizá Black. Parecía que ese hombre había hecho un curso para saber cuándo era el momento más inoportuno para llamarle y siempre lo acertaba.

Se alejó de Granger inmediatamente como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Ella le miró, pareciendo tan confusa como él mismo y Malfoy lo entendió. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que Granger no era de las que anda besando a desconocidos por las estrechas calles de Londres, por muy galantes que éstos fueran y por mucho que éstos hubieran ahuyentado a cientos de Morgans.

Carraspeó suavemente y se lamió los labios en un intento inconsciente de retener aquel sabor dulce en su boca.

-Vigila con quien andas, Granger, no siempre va a haber alguien para protegerte –fue lo único que le dijo antes de darle la espalda y marcharse de allí con paso apresurado sin girar la cabeza incluso cuando ella le preguntó con un grito quién era, consciente de que si se quedaba, acabaría diciéndole que él siempre iba a estar para protegerla.

Entró en el coche y apoyó la cabeza en el volante mientras se maldecía. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? De hecho, no importaba ¿verdad? Ella no sabía quién era él y estaba seguro de que no le había seguido hasta el coche, así que ¿qué más daba? Había sido el beso más perfecto de toda su vida y aún podía sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios y notar el sabor a miel y canela de la boca de Granger. ¿Qué importaba lo que hubiera hecho? Sonrió a medias. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

El móvil le empezó a sonar y Draco frunció el ceño mientras lo buscaba. ¿Dónde lo había metido? Se quedó parado unos segundos, no, aquel no era el ruido de su teléfono… se parecía más al de… ¿su despertador?

Draco parpadeó. Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el incesante ruidito característico del despertador sobre la mesita. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, la mano fuerte, de dedos largos y uñas perfectamente cuidadas, apareció de debajo de las sábanas para apagar el ruido con un gruñido. Dos minutos más tarde, seguía en la cama.

De hecho, hubiera seguido en la cama si no hubiera sido por aquel pequeño ruido que parecía estar taladrándole la cabeza. Gruñó de nuevo mientras tomaba el teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche y miró el número que parpadeaba en color verde antes de descolgar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó de mala manera.

La voz de Blaise le contestó al otro lado, bastante más despejado y despierto que él y con su habitual, estaba seguro, sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te he despertado Draco?

-Anoche estuve hasta las cuatro en la oficina, así que sí, me has despertado –carraspeó y respiró profundamente, consciente de que Blaise no iba a colgar para volver a dejarle dormir aunque fueran unos minutos más.

Unas cuantas palabras más con Blaise antes de colgar el teléfono. Respiró profundamente antes de levantarse de la cama apartando las sábanas grises con ribeteado en negro, tan desnudo como se había acostado y mientras caminaba sobre la moqueta verde hacia el baño frunció el ceño. No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado y por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que le hubiera gustado recordarlo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras abría el grifo de la ducha, con un poco de suerte, el sueño volvería a repetirse… algún día.


End file.
